


既読無視

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	既読無視

2019.7.25

既読無視

“下午好”

“在看消息吗？”

“永瀬さん——”

“れんれん> <”

“请抬头看一下我^ ^”

“我就在你正对面哦”

“盯——”

“look at me T T”

“还在生气吗(泣)”

“啊啊啊啊——”

收到第一条的时候手机通知铃声还是满格，第三条开始被迅速调成静音。

旁边的神宫寺有点好奇地瞟了一眼永濑的手机屏幕，蓝绿色的界面，一堆得不到回复的消息。

“是喜欢你的人吗？一口气给你发这么多？”

国民彼氏的八卦雷达被触发了。

“不，是讨厌的人。”

永濑面无表情地不接神宫寺的八卦话题，把手机锁屏丢进包里拿出游戏机。

录完节目后，在休息室里还有一个访谈，完成后才被准许离开。

大概所有人都注意到了，今天的平野仿佛被打通了任督二脉，妙语连珠新梗不断，和永濑配合着完成了好几次一击即中的吐槽。

一切除了平野的表现太过精彩以外并无任何异常。

收拾东西准备各回各家的时候，高桥悄悄地蹭了过来。

“廉，你是不是……和紫耀吵架了？”

“没有啊，你怎么会这样想。”

永濑调整着背包的带子，用一种若无其事的语气回答他。

“你今天都没有和他说话……”

“刚才说了很多啊？”

“我是说……”

“紫耀。”

永濑打断他的话，叫了一声对面的人。

“嗯？”

平野猛地一抬头，蓬松的金发在空气中跳跃了几下。

啧，发质真不错，昨天明明没吹干就睡了，今天做造型又折腾了两回，看起来还是那么清爽。

永濑看到平野一脸“我好无辜”的傻兮兮笑容就气不打一处来。

“你看他笑得这么开心，像吵架了的样子吗？”

高桥：他不像，你像。

但这话他没有说出来，默默地退了回去。

吵架了吗？

还真没有。

只不过是自己单方面在生气，那条傻兮兮的金毛不知道给他发了多少条消息，尽管振动和铃声都是关闭状态，接收消息的时候屏幕还是会亮，刚才拿手机的时候瞄了一眼，居然掉了15%的电。

电池不行，该换手机了。

把外套从有点高的衣架上拿下来又抻到了腰侧的伤处，永濑不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

昨天晚上被人没轻没重地在右边留下一个牙印，今天早晨换衣服的时候在镜子里发现已经青了一块，罪魁祸首还环着他的腰笑嘻嘻地说他黑所以青了也不明显，气得他打了金毛的头并决定一上午都不理这个人。

结果下午节目收录完拍照的时候，这人的手又伸过来搂他的腰，更恶劣的是还悄悄在他伤处捏了一把，痛得他在镜头前险些失态，微笑的时候牙都快咬碎了。

今天一整天都不想理这个人了。

永濑磨磨蹭蹭地收拾东西，企图成为最后一个，不和其他人一起出门。

感受到平野的目光扫了过来，他故意低下头装作看不见，结果下一秒平野就拿好东西出门了，搭着神宫寺的肩不知道说了些什么。

……

Fine.

带好帽子，整理完发型，永濑掏出手机看到一百多条来自平野的未读消息。

……

……

95％是毫无意义的装可怜表情。

“理我理我”

“要哭了”

“[心碎][心碎]”

“今天跟我回家吧”

“给你做饭哦！”

“芝士汉堡肉^_^”

“前段时间给你做的那种，不是很喜欢吗？”

最后一条显示是一分钟之前，一串意味不明的“啊啊啊啊啊”。

做什么饭，跟你的神宫寺兜风去吧，折腾他别来折腾我。

大楼里的艺人都走光了，楼道里还剩下寥寥几个工作人员，和staff点头致意后，永濑一个人孤零零走下楼梯。

快到二楼转角的时候，永濑发现平时一直亮着的楼道灯灭掉了，此时天色已经渐渐暗下来，没有灯的话大概很容易因为看不清楼梯而摔倒。

“真是的，也没人注意一下。”

永濑叹了口气，走过去刚要伸手按开关，身后却袭来一股大力差点把他直接扑倒在地上。

！！！

永濑的心里咯噔一下，立刻想要大声叫来工作人员，却一瞬间被温热的手掌捂住了嘴巴。

“嘘……不要叫，是我。”

有点沙哑的声音在他的耳边响起，暧昧的热气直冲他的耳朵扑过来，让他耳朵上的茸毛几乎都起立了。

是你个头啊！

永濑抓起平野的手掌泄愤式地咬了一口。

“干什么，专门躲在这里吓我？你三岁吗？”

平野却没有松开他，依然保持着背后抱的姿势，头歪在他的肩膀上。

天还没有全暗下来，楼道的窗漏下来的光还能让平野仔细看清他的侧脸，以及刚才因为惊吓有点泛红的耳朵和眼角。

“你不理我。”

“不要不理我。”

“你不理我的时候我好寂寞啊。”

“不要像以前那样好不好。”

“消息也已读不回。最讨厌了。”

一句一句全是这种让人招架不来的直球。

以前吵架的时候他拿已读不回这招来对付平野，简直是百试百灵，直到有一次平野发了脾气又趴在他肩头啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。

他从未见过那样的平野，几乎被吓到了，抚着平野的背保证再也不会出现这种情况。

在那之后他就渐渐习惯了吵架的时候也要和平野好好说话，但那件事过去太久了，久到他有点回想不起来平野难得一见的委屈的脸，认真的承诺也在他的记忆里逐渐模糊，今天不小心又故态复萌。

有点懊悔于自己的错误，他刚想开口安抚平野，就感觉肩头有点湿润。

完蛋，难道又哭了，他是真的不会哄人啊……

感觉有点伤脑筋的永濑转头一看：

哦，是口水。

金毛叼着他T恤的一小块，睁大眼睛扮无辜可怜和他对上视线。

一瞬间被可爱光波击中了，内心深处的狗派在蠢蠢欲动，他胡噜了一下平野的头发作出妥协。

“好啦，今天跟你回家。”

平野顿时喜笑颜开，踮起脚快速亲了一下他的眼角，拽着他的手连蹦带跳溜下楼梯，完全不顾他慌慌张张地叫注意楼梯小心摔倒。

两个小时后。

所以芝士汉堡肉呢？？？

又被这个人骗了。

什么芝士汉堡肉，不是他吃汉堡肉，是他是汉堡肉吧！

两个人在厨房里准备食材，进度还没有一半，永濑就被平野拐到了卧室里，像一块汉堡肉一样在床上被翻来覆去煎来煎去，彻底熟透后被切开，流下丰富的肉汁和芝士。

伤口还是很痛，做的时候没什么感觉，停下来之后变得更明显了，旁边还又添了几个新的牙印，不过要比昨天的那个轻得多。

这家伙就是只大型犬，他倒是不讨厌被咬的感觉，但学不会控制力气这点让他真的很想打人。

永濑恨恨地往平野的肩上砸了几拳，看起来很重，但他被平野折腾了一通几乎精疲力尽，实际上已经没什么力气了。

平野俯下身去一边舔他脸上没干的眼泪，一边小声安抚他：“乖，乖，我知道错了，以后不咬你了。”

鬼才信啊！

对抗天性是有多困难他很清楚，这点还是不能指望了。

“以后不准再无视我的消息了，”平野捉住他的手放在自己胸口，“说真的，我超难过的。”

感受到平野有力平缓的心跳，嗯，这个他还是可以做到的。

平野放下手臂侧身躺下，在他身后把他整个搂住，凑过来用牙齿轻轻地叼他后颈上的皮肤，含糊不清地咕哝。

“今天好累啊。”

“……我更累。”

“主要是你不理我，心累。”

“……”

“好困。”

“……你先去洗澡，脏死了。”

“不去，我要抱着你睡觉。”

“……走开走开。”

“……”

永濑感觉后颈一松，转头去看平野居然已经呼吸平稳地睡着了。

散乱的金发柔顺地垂下，有点过分小的脸加上嘟起的唇，竟让他产生一种眼前这人是婴儿的错觉。

盯着平野天真的睡脸，一时间永濑心里的想法乱七八糟的。

想他们这样能持续多久，又觉得最紧要的是享受当下；想平野的头发有些长了，是不是应该剪点刘海；想后天彩排完之后应该让平野在练习室里陪他多呆一会，帮他纠正几个点；想平野做的美味汉堡肉……

汉堡肉呢？？？

突然好饿。

算了。

他换了个和平野相对的姿势，盯着平野头顶可爱的发旋，心里满满涨涨的。

这就是我的芝士汉堡肉了。


End file.
